Estate Sale Sign
Track three on All Eternals Deck. It also appears as a demo on All Survivors Pack as track 5. This song has an official animated music video directed by Awesome and Modest, found here . Lyrics Crude little wooden idols And aviator shades The trinkets and the treasures we brought back from the Crusades Some guy in an Impala shakes his head when he rides by But I remember when we shared a vision, you and I Worked hard to build this altar We made it earn its keep The cracks across its surface spiderweb while we're asleep The sacrificial stains all spreading out and soaking through But I remember when we kept it pretty, me and you And high above the water The eagle spots the fish Every martyr in this jungle Is gonna get his wish Stock shots stupid stock shots From the Pomona mall Set up like unloved icons gathering dust up on the wall From films no one remembers They call down silently But I remember when their names were dear to you and me Yeah Pennies on the dollar Everything's gotta go The things that we can't even give away I don't wanna know Try to see if secrets burn when you hold them up into the light I remember when we loved each other day and night And high above the water The eagle spots the fish Every martyr in this jungle Is gonna get his wish Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a song about some people. cheers Well, I'm glad that, that y'all are pro-people. I think that these two stand on the fence in the pro-people versus anti-people, uh, great debate that we all live with in our daily lives." -- 2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *"This is a song about, um, you may find it necessary to get rid of all your stuff, at some point. Because all of the stuff seems toxic. This song is about the toxicity. That seems like not much of a theme for a song, but we did the best we could with our theme that we were assigned, by the crew of evil monks in robes with glass eyes who tell us what to write about. This is called 'Estate Sale Sign'." -- 2011-04-03 - The Opera House - Toronto, Ontario Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2011-03-24 - The National - Richmond, VA *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2011-03-26 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center - York, PA *2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-04-03 - The Opera House - Toronto, Ontario *2011-04-07 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2011-04-08 - WUNC Session - Chapel Hill, NC *2011-04-08 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2011-04-14 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2011-04-15 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2011-05-22 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2011-06-14 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2011-06-16 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2011-06-18 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2011-06-21 - The Detroit Bar - Costa Mesa, CA *2011-06-24 - Soho Restaurant and Music Club - Santa Barbara, CA *2011-08-03 - Meijer Gardens - Grand Rapids, MI *2012-05-01 - The Bakery - Perth, Australia *2012-05-04 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2019-11-09 - Slaktkyrkan - Stockholm, Sweden *2019-11-10 - Rockefeller - Oslo, Norway *2019-11-11 - Pustervik - Gothenburg, Sweden *2019-11-14 - De Helling - Utrecht, The Netherlands *2019-11-15 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2019-11-16 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2019-11-18 - St. Luke's - Glasgow, Scotland *2019-11-20 - Button Factory - Dublin, Ireland *2019-11-22 - Sala 0 - Madrid, Spain *2019-11-23 - Cafe Torgal - Ourense, Spain *2019-11-24 - Lisboa ao Vivo - Lisbon, Portugal Videos of this Song *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2011-06-16 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA Category:All Eternals Deck songs Category:All Survivors Pack songs Category:Video